Nos Sentiments, notre amours
by Keibo
Summary: Ren est trop possessif envers Horo, ça en devient presque invivable; lui n’a plus de liberté et le chinois est continuellement sur son dos.Mais les choses vont changer et les jumeaux n’y seront pas totalement étrangers.HoroRen puis d'autres couples. Yaoi
1. Prologue

_Bon, voila ma seconde fic._

_Cette fois ce ne sera pas un OS mais une fic qui risque sûrement de devenir assez longue._

_Hééé oui, j'arrive pas vraiment à faire au milieu._

_Sinon, comme à tout le monde, les persos de Shaman King ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Takei-sama ect, ect … (ça devient rageant à force non ?)_

_Alors résumé de ceci : Ren est trop possessif envers Horo, ça en devient presque invivable ; lui n'a plus de liberté et le chinois est continuellement sur son dos. Mais les choses vont changer et les jumeaux n'y seront pas totalement innocents. (oui oui je sais c'est exactement la même chose que précédemment)_

_HoroXRen dans un premier temps puis d'autres couples._

_Voila !!_

_Bonne lecture et REVIEWS !!_

* * *

**Nos Sentiments, notre Amour.**

**Prologue. **

Une bonne journée qui se termine. Toute la ville était recouverte d'un manteau blanc et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, laissant peut à peut la place à la lune. Bon nombre de personne avait passé la journée dehors, profitant de la première neige de la saison. Sauf quelques récalcitrants qui étaient bien décider à ne pas mettre le nez à l'extérieur. Tao Ren fait partit de ces récalcitrants et il n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Où était-il passé ? Il l'a laissé là toute la journée. TOUTE LA JOURNEE !!! Le jeune chinois bouillait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas demandé de l'accompagner ?

Il s'est assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier, face à la porte. A moins qu'il ne passe par une fenêtre, il ne pourra pas le manquer.

La poignée de la porte tourne. Il rentre, enfin. Il va avoir droit à un de ces savons ! Des rires retentissent juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre complètement. Il est là, avec les jumeaux, visiblement partit faire du snow et encore entrain de rire d'on de sait quelle ânerie.

Une fois la planche de bois parfaitement ouverte, il se stoppe. Mince. Il sait ce qu'il l'attend. Ca va faire mal, très mal …

- **Alors Horo, tu rentres oui ou merde ?** Lança Hao, encore sur le pas de la porte. **On est pas tous immunisés contre le froid !!**

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer de force mais lorsqu'il vit Ren assit sur les marches, l'air menaçant, il s'abstint. Derrière lui, Yoh poussa un léger « Oups » qui en dit long sur ce qui attendait leur ami.

- **Euh … Je pense qu'on va vous laisser un moment, pas vrai Onii-san ?** Déclara ce dernier en entraînant son jumeau dehors.

La porte se referma est un long moment passa dans le silence le plus complet. Le Tao était visiblement de mauvais poil. L'Aïnou se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas dire la moindre imbécillité, ce qui pouvait assurément aggraver son cas, et d'attendre que le chinois prenne la parole.

**- Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?** Demanda finalement le shaman de la foudre.

**- Partit faire du snow avec les jumeaux, ça se voit non ?** Répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus au tac au tac.

**- Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Tu ne t'es jamais demander si je voulais venir ?**

**- T'aime pas le snow.**

**- Et si je voulais passer la journée avec toi ?**

**- Tu ne l'as pas passé et tu n'es pas mort, j'me trompe ?**

Horo commença à gravir quelques marches mais Ren se leva et lui barra le passage. Le shaman du Nord soupira longuement.

**- Ren … A chaque fois, c'est la même chose …**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Alors, c'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je dois passer TOUT mon temps avec toi ! T'es vraiment pas possible …**

**- Mais …**

**- Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! J'en ai marre Ren !! C'est toujours le même cirque !! Je peux pas passer cinq minutes tout seul ou avec les autres que tu te mets à râler !! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Ni de mon monde ! Alors …**

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que les lèvres du chinois se posèrent sur les siennes, le coupant totalement dans sa tirade. Il se laissa faire. Son amant savait parfaitement tirer profit des ses atouts.

**- Et si je me justifiais en disant que je suis juste un peu possessif ?** Plaisanta le jeune Tao en mettant fin au baiser mais gardant toujours son visage à quelques millimètres seulement de son âme sœur.

**- T'es impossible …**

**- C'est pas pour ça que tu es avec moi ?**

**- Si j'avais pu choisir, je t'aurais fait plus vivable.**

**- Abrutit.**

* * *

_Woaw !! J'ai fais bien court dit donc ^^_

_Bon, de toute façon c'est juste un petit prologue comme ça, histoire de vous mettre en bouche._

_Alors, la suite ?_

_(oubliez pas mes REVIEWS !! xD)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bon voila la suite._

_Comme toujours les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Takei-Sama et tout ceci n'est vraiment pas juste T-T_

_Bon sinon dans ce chapitre les petits problèmes de couple vont commencer !!_

_Mouhahahahahahaha !! *rire démoniaque* _

_Ah oui, les truc écrient entre ça **'' **et ça **''**, se sont les pensées des persos_

_Au fait, désolée pour le retard =)_

**Chapitre 1.**

**- Joyeux anniversaire Horo-kun !!!**

27 Novembre, date d'anniversaire d'Horo. Ren c'était levé de bonne heure aujourd'hui. Il avait tout préparé. Tout devait être parfait pour cette journée, alors autant tout faire soit même. Tamao avait proposé de l'aider mais il l'avait gentiment prié d'aller regarder l'herbe pousser dehors. Aujourd'hui, il ferait tout, point final. Mais pourquoi rien ne c'est passé comme prévu ? Pourquoi cet abruti parfait d'Hao débile s'en était mêlé ?

_Flash back :_

Ren était seul dans le salon, à planifier l'anniversaire de son cher et tendre quand deux tornades brunes déboulèrent dans la pièce.

**- Alors Ren-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda aimablement Hao

**- Je t'ai pas sonné, espèce de mégalomane psychopathe doublé d'un pyromane dévoreur d'âmes. Fout le camp.**

**- Je t'ai fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Le simple fait de te voir m'insupporte, alors soit gentil et vas voir ailleurs.**

**- Tu veux devenir une torche humaine ou c'est juste que tu tiens pas à la vie ? Parce que je peux arranger ça vite fait … **

**- C'est une menace ?!!**

Les deux protagonistes se firent face, des flammes apparurent de nulle part et s'ils avaient eus des fusils à la place des yeux, tout deux ressembleraient à de ravissantes tranches de gruyères (ou à des passoires comme vous voulez ^ . ^). Mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas (bah oui, s'ils se transforment mutuellement en gruyère-passoire j'ai plus d'histoire moi !!!) et Yoh dans son infinie gentillesse, mais surtout dans le souci de préserver l'auberge dans son état actuel, s'interposa juste avant qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge et entament un combat digne d'une finale de Shaman Fight.

**- Euuuuuuuh … les gars, peace and love s'il vous plait **(j'ai toujours rêver de lui faire dire ça un jour .)**. On est tous copains maintenant non ?**

**- Parle pour toi. **Cracha le chinois.

**- Tu pourrais être plus sympa …**

**- Rien à faire … Qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Ni d'Horo.**

**- Et depuis quand tu prends des décisions pour Horo ? **lança l'Onmyo.

**- C'est pas tes oignions.**

**- Oh ! Je vois ! Monsieur Ren veut garder Horo pour lui tout seul.**

BAAAAAAAAAAAF!!!!

La gifle fut magistrale. Plus puissante que le fameux coup de la main gauche d'Anna, plus rapide que Manta faisant une recherche sur le net, plus précise que la quantité de sel que met Tamao dans ses petits plats. Bref, une baffe telle que même le grand Asakura Hao ne pu l'éviter. Il la prit donc de plein fouet laissant une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue et une forte douleur accompagnant généralement ce genre de coup si bien placé.

**- Ne t'approche pas de nous ...** sifla le Tao avant de quitter la pièce de très très mauvaise humeur.

_Fin Flash back._

Ren soupira longuement. Hao lui avait vraiment pourrit cette journée. Au début, il avait simplement tenté de lui mettre des batons dans les roues mais par la suite il s'était mis en tête de concurencer le chinois. Une espèce de jeu à qui préparera le mieux l'anniversaire d'Horo. Si Yoh n'était pas intervenu toute les cins minutes pour les séparer, l'auberge devrait actuellement ressembler à un immence tas de ruines fumant sur lequel les deux adolescents se livreraient encore une battaille enragée.

_'' Mais franchement, cet Hao, quel crétin ! ''_

Le shaman de la foudre n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule envie; passer du temps avec son aimé. Mais il était décidement trop énervé par l'Onmyo pour profiter de la soirée.

**- Attends, Horo, je t'apporte le gâteau !! C'est moi qui l'a fait ^^**

Ren sortit de ses pensées. Hao avait fait un gâteau ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pour qui ? Dernière question totalement inutile, pour Horo évidement ... Pour le reste, le brun l'avait sans doute fait lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Et s'il avait fait un gâteau, c'était pas par bénévola !

_'' Je vais le tuer !! ''_

Il se leva et courut jusque dans la cuisine.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** Menaça-t-il en déboulant dans la pièce

**- Ca se voit non ? J'amenne un gâteau pour Horo, c'est le genre de chose qu'on fait lorsque c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami ^^**

**- Horo n'est pas ton ami !**

**- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ... C'est pas parce que tu m'aime pas que tout le monde est comme toi !**

**- T'as rien à faire ici ! Tu es encore en vie uniquement parce que Yoh a eu pitié de toi ! C'est tout !** S'écria le chinois en hurlant presque.** Dans le fond tu es toujours le même ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu as vraiment changé ? Si Yoh t'as épargné, c'est juste parce que tu t'es réincarné dans le corps de son frère !! **

Ren s'arrêta, essouflé d'avoir trop crié. Il avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Hao de son côté semblait totalement abasourdit. Il avait baissé les yeux et fixait avec insitance une tâche sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Un grincement se fit entendre, derrière le chinois qui se retourna aussitôt. Horo ... Et derrière lui, Yoh, Anna et les autres. Ses hurlements ont sans doutes étés entendus jusque dans le salon et les avaient poussés à fortement se demander ce qui se passait en cuisine. Et par conséquant à venir jusqu'ici. Le shaman aux yeux dorés frissonna. Et s'ils avaient entendus sa tirade ? Tout ce qu'il pense d'Hao ? Il posa son regard sur son petit ami. Il ne parvenait pas à voir ses yeux, ceux-ci étant cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux. Comment savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

**- Horo ? ...**

Son appel resta en suspend. Un silence de plomb s'instala au tour d'eux. Personne n'osa le briser. Ne sachant quoi faire, Ren se mit lui aussi à fixer le sol. Il avait comme un énorme poids au niveau du coeur, comme une pression tentant de le broyer. Alors qu'il releva les yeux vers le shaman des glaces, celui-ci fit immédiatement demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Seul le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers et le claquement violent de se porte se firent entendre.

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà. Ren nettoyait le salon encore en désordre dû à la courte fête.

_'' On ne peut même pas appeler ça une fête !''_

Il jeta rageusement les bouteilles de jus partiellement entamées dans un sac poubelle.

_'' Tout ça à cause d'Hao !!''_

Il allait jeter d'autres bouteilles mais stoppa son mouvement.

_'' Non ... Pas à cause d'Hao ...''_

Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le salon. La table était encore pleine de bouteilles en tout genre et de verres à moitié vide, ainsi que quelques bonbons trainant ici et là. La soirée avait été un véritable désastre. Horo était monté dans sa chambre et ne l'avait visiblement pas quitté et Hao n'avait pas tardé à l'immiter, Yoh ne lui avait pas adresser la parole, Chocolove quand à lui avait tant bien que mal essayé de remettre de l'ambiance à coup de blague de son cru, mais rien n'y faisait et tous avaient finalement rejoind leur chambre respective, laissant le chinois seul en bas.

_'' Tout ça c'est de ma faute ...''_

Les bouteilles qu'il avait en main finirent également dans la poubelle.

_'' Mais qu'est-ce que je racconte ?''_

Oui, après tout, pourquoi se torturait-il l'esprit ? Hao était le seul et unique responsable, point ! Et Ren était visiblement le seul qui le voyait tel qu'il était. Un psychopathe qui a tenté de tous les tuer ! Il monta les escaliers en courant presque. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils tous à lui pardonner ?

Il arriva en haut des marches et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Horo, bien décider à au moins lui faire entendre raison. Au moins à lui.

Il ouvrit la porte violement avant de la fermer avec la même brusquerie. Il s'attendait à le trouver endormi mais son âme soeur se trouvait assis au bord de la fenêtre, contemplant visiblement le paysage nocture de la ville. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il le vit entrer, avant de retourner à son observation.

**- Horo ...**

Sa voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure, pourtant il était persuadé que son ami l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il persistait simplement à l'ignorer. Bon dieu que ça pouvait l'énerver !! Il serra les poingts et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se stopper. Il l'appella une seconde fois. Sans résultat... Il fixait le ciel étoillé, faisant fît de la présence du chinois.

**- Horo !!!**

Voilà, il haussait la voix, encore. Mais cela eu le résultat voulu ; le shaman du Nord détacha son attention des étoiles et la reporta vers son amant. Il le fixait de ses deux iris noires, presque complètement dilatées du fait que la pièce était entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres.

**- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la gueule comme ça ?** Lança rageusement le shaman de la foudre.

**- Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi t'en à après Hao ?**

**- Encore Hao ?!!**

Hao, Hao, Hao et encore Hao !! Il n'en peu plus ! Toujours Hao ! Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'existait pas !! Pas d'Hao, pas de problème.

**- Ecoute Horo ... Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est tout ! Il dit qu'il a changé mais je ne le crois pas !! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit réelement différent. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait, pas après le nombre de personnes qu'il a tué. Un assassin restera un assassin, on ne le changera pas.**

**- Comme toi alors !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il est exactement dans le même cas que toi quand on t'as rencontré ! Tu es sencé être celui qui le comprend le mieux !!! Si tu estime qu'il n'a pas le droit à une seconde chance, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu en mériterais une toi !!!**

Ren resta estomaqué. Horo avait pratiquement hurlé. Sa respiration était saccadé, comme s'il avait courut une longue, très longue distance au pas de course. Il avait quitté le bord de la fenêtre pour lui faire face et le foudroyait à présent du regard. Le chinois quand à lui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment Horo, certainement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux parmis tout ses amis, pouvait-il penser une chose pareille à son sujet ?

**- Po ... Pourquoi tu dit ça ... **Bafouilla le Tao, cherchant ses mots.** Lui et moi n'avons rien à voir ! Hao ne tue que pour son plaisir et ses interêts personnels alors que mo...**

**- Parce que toi c'était différent peut-être ?!!** coupa l'Aïnou, le regard mauvais.

**- Non !! Moi c'est ...**

Il intéromput sa phrase, ne sachant que dire. Son coeur lui fit mal, tellement mal. Horo pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, ou c'était simplement sur le coup de la colère qu'il s'était emporté de la sorte ? Il ne saurait le dire. Un étaut lui enserrait le coeur et le serrait de plus en plus, le comprimant, l'écrasant, tentant de le réduire à néant. Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Il baissa les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder.

**- Horo ... Je ...**

Il s'intérompit une seconde fois. Il lui manquait les mots. Non, ce n'était pas ça... Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre_. _Horo, lui reprenait difficillement sa respiration et le foudroyait toujours du regard. Le silence était complet, lourd et pesant. Aucun des deux adolescents n'osait le briser, de peur d'affronter l'autre.

Un bruissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, bientôt suivit d'un bruit mât, ce qui arracha Ren à sa contemplation Ô combien passionnante du parquet. Il reporta donc son attention sur la planche de bois. Cette distraction, quelle qu'elle soit, fût la bienvenue. Tout ce qui pouvait lui préter prétexte pour ne pas avoir à affronter son ami était bienvenu d'ailleurs. Il colla donc son oreille sur la porte et écouta. Une bride de conversation lui parvint.

**- Aïeeeeeeuh !! Onii-san, tu m'écrase !!**

**- Désolé Yoh, mais fait moi plus de place s'teuplait, j'entends que dalle. **

**- Ça je crois que c'est parce qu'ils ne parlent plus ...**

**- Chuuuuuuuuut ! J'entends un truc ...**

**- Faudrait savoir ...**

Au même instant, un chinois furieux ouvrit rageusement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec deux jumeaux Asakura superposés, Yoh se faisant écraser par son chèr frère, ce dernier essayant de monopoliser la place devant le palier.

**- Haaaaaaaa ! Saluuuut Ren !** souria Yoh. **On était ****PAS DU TOUT**** entrain de vous écouter tu sais ! On était simplement entrain de ... de .. euh ...**

**- Naaaan en fait on est tombé par terre parce que ... euh ...**enchaîna Hao avec le même sourire niait que son cadet.

**- On faisait une crise de somnabulisme !**

**- Ensemble !**

**- Exactement !**

Le jeune Tao les toisa d'aussi haut que sa petite taille le lui permettait et se retint surtout de ne pas envoyer son pied dans le visage d'Hao.

''_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent la ces deux là ? ''_

Il répondit tout seul à sa question. Horo avait sérieusement haussé la voix, les jumeaux l'avaient très certainement entendu depuis leur chambre et leur curiosité naturelle (et malsaine consernant Hao) avait fait le reste.

Il s'apprétait à les envoyer royalement balader (à coups de gwan dao et de Bason géant s'il le fallait) lorsqu'Horo passa à ses côtés, le frôlant presque, avant de quitter la chambre en enjambant les deux frères. Ren, lui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mince ... Il a l'air de sérieusemenr lui en vouloir ...

Les jumeaux se redressèrent et fixèrent le couloir sombre dans lequel on entendait seulement les pas du shaman des glaces dessendant les escaliers. Puis, Yoh se tourna vers Ren, dont le regard était à nouveau capitivé par le sol, avant de reporter son attention vers le couloir et de lancer à son frangin:

**- Va voir Horo, je m'occupe de Ren.**

Son ancien ennemi approuva et s'engouffra à son tour dans les ténèbres à la poursuite de l'Aïnou. En le regardant partir, Yoh se demanda vraiment comment il allait pouvoir arranger les choses entre ses deux amis et si c'était une bonne idée que d'envoyer Hao parler au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Quoi que, le laisser seul à seul avec le chinois semblait une bien pire idée ...

A suivre ...

_Bon, voilà, la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire =)_

_Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait, ce ne sont pas des « petits » problèmes entre nos deux chèrs shamans mais plutôt un début de guerre froide -__-'_

_Enfin, bref j'attends vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est toujours constructifs d'en avoir!_

_Et à bientôt !_


End file.
